


Nomes

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Alguma coisa errada Patsy ?" Jessica perguntou."Não me chame assim"





	Nomes

A discussão entre mãe e filha durou por um longo tempo, Jessica no quarto ao lado não sabia exatamente porque elas estavam discutindo pelo som estar sendo abafado pelas paredes, mas ela sabia que era ruim. Poucos minutos após a discussão terminar a filha em questão entrou no quarto dela e se sentou na beirada da cama.

"Alguma coisa errada Patsy ?" Jessica perguntou.

"Não me chame assim"

"Porque não ? É o seu nome"

"Não é meu nome, é um apelido retardado que ela inventou que eu odeio e pelo jeito eu vou estar presa a ele o resto da minha vida"

"Certo, o que você prefere ? Patricia ?"

"Não, isso veio dela também. Eu estava pensando em talvez Trish"

"..."

"O quê ?"

"Porque Trish ?"

"Porque eu gosto, sei lá porque é eu ao invés de tudo que ela acha que eu tenho que ser. Mas você concorda com ela e acha que é feio também ?"

"Não, eu acho que é adorável. Eu acho que faz muito sentido"

"Então você pode chamar assim de agora em diante ?"

"É claro, Trish"

"Obrigada. Porque você está sorrindo desse jeito?"

"Por nada" Jessica disse pensando nas cinco letras marcadas em sua perna.


End file.
